Feya
by Opal the Love Computer
Summary: Follow the adventure of Feya as she is on the quest to find her father!
1. Feya's Adventure Begins

Feya

Feya woke up in her yellow rabbit covered bed, to the strong smell of sausage and tea. Inside this 5 room wooden cabin in the woods, Feya jumped out of her bed. She caught the slight scent of blueberry pancakes and eggs while getting out of bed. Feya changed into a simple white tank top and some black sweat pants. She was going to change her clothes later, but she was just lazy. Feya strolled into her room's bathroom and stood in front of her mirror. She concentrated very hard on her toothbrush; it only fell into the sink. She sighed. Her head hurt from focusing on her toothbrush too much.

Feya stopped and brushed her teeth normally. Feya brushed her black hair but the brush got stuck in her hair. She pulled and puled and pulled and it finally came out, but it took out a few strands of her hair. That hurt and she got teary. Feya wiped her eyes, and cleared her one strand of snow white hair from her chocolate face. She had no time to bath, so she just washed her hands and went back to her room.

She walked out her room door, and down the small hall. Feya entered the little room with only a small round light wood table, and two gold colored wooden chairs. The floor and walls were rough, but the walls had stars carved into them. On the table, was a breakfast for two people. Pink plates with a flower decorated that her father and her made, were eggs, sausage, and tea in two white tea cups, decorated with the same blue flowers that were on the plate. Though, she father wasn't here! Where had be gone?

"Maybe, he's not here to pick some berries for breakfast?" Feya concluded after a second of thinking. She sat down on a smooth gold stained chair and ate the breakfast her father left her. Feya finished her morning meal and looked out her door. Strangely, there was a note on the tree, stabbed with a wooden knife. It had symbols on it! That was her father's knife that he always kept around him! He would never leave it!

Feya ran to the yellow tattered looking note. This meant bad news, and Feya knew it meant bad news. Her father was all about bad news, and probably nothing else but bad news. Feya read the note silently to herself:

Dear Feya,

I have kidnapped your father. Come and get him, before he dies. If you don't get him, he will die. I am always watching you, so I will know. Entertain me.

From, Mr. No One

This was one of the shortest notes she had even read... But even though, eyes got teary, and her throat got clogged up. "D-Daddy?" She whispered to herself, but she realized crying over it wasn't going to get her anywhere, just as the note said. She took her dad's knife, wiped her eyes, and went to pack a backpack.

She went to her room to get her pink bag. She walked to the kitchen. The wood on the floor was cool on her bare feet. Feya, with her bag, went to get some things for the trip. Feya packed all the 17 water bottles she could find and all the fruit, vegetables and food in the fridge in separate plastic bags.

After, she went to pack some clothes. Underwear, warm clothes, socks, ear muffs, short things, and everything she needed. Feya changed into something more appropriate for this hunt. A short sleeve top, and some sweat pants, that were warmer. She walked to the door and put on her backpack. Feya held the straps of her bag. She was ready!

"I can do this, I can do this, I can do this!" Feya repeated her herself. She was going to get involved in a world of trouble. Even though she realized this, she was going to take a big risk, and do it anyway. For her father, she had to.

Feya took her first step out the door, as the wind blew on her face, as the sunlight hit her golden eyes, and, as knew, she was beginning an adventure.


	2. A New Friend

Feya

Feya woke up in her yellow rabbit covered bed, to the strong smell of sausage and tea. Inside this 5 room wooden cabin in the woods, Feya jumped out of her bed. She caught the slight scent of blueberry pancakes and eggs while getting out of bed. Feya changed into a simple white tank top and some black sweat pants. She was going to change her clothes later, but she was just lazy. Feya strolled into her room's bathroom and stood in front of her mirror. She concentrated very hard on her toothbrush; it only fell into the sink. She sighed. Her head hurt from focusing on her toothbrush too much.

Feya stopped and brushed her teeth normally. Feya brushed her black hair but the brush got stuck in her hair. She pulled and puled and pulled and it finally came out, but it took out a few strands of her hair. That hurt and she got teary. Feya wiped her eyes, and cleared her one strand of snow white hair from her chocolate face. She had no time to bath, so she just washed her hands and went back to her room.

She walked out her room door, and down the small hall. Feya entered the little room with only a small round light wood table, and two gold colored wooden chairs. The floor and walls were rough, but the walls had stars carved into them. On the table, was a breakfast for two people. Pink plates with a flower decorated that her father and her made, were eggs, sausage, and tea in two white tea cups, decorated with the same blue flowers that were on the plate. Though, she father wasn't here! Where had be gone?

"Maybe, he's not here to pick some berries for breakfast?" Feya concluded after a second of thinking. She sat down on a smooth gold stained chair and ate the breakfast her father left her. Feya finished her morning meal and looked out her door. Strangely, there was a note on the tree, stabbed with a wooden knife. It had symbols on it! That was her father's knife that he always kept around him! He would never leave it!

Feya ran to the yellow tattered looking note. This meant bad news, and Feya knew it meant bad news. Her father was all about bad news, and probably nothing else but bad news. Feya read the note silently to herself:

Dear Feya,

I have kidnapped your father. Come and get him, before he dies. If you don't get him, he will die. I am always watching you, so I will know. Entertain me.

From, Mr. No One

This was one of the shortest notes she had even read... But even though, eyes got teary, and her throat got clogged up. "D-Daddy?" She whispered to herself, but she realized crying over it wasn't going to get her anywhere, just as the note said. She took her dad's knife, wiped her eyes, and went to pack a backpack.

She went to her room to get her pink bag. She walked to the kitchen. The wood on the floor was cool on her bare feet. Feya, with her bag, went to get some things for the trip. Feya packed all the 17 water bottles she could find and all the fruit, vegetables and food in the fridge in separate plastic bags.

After, she went to pack some clothes. Underwear, warm clothes, socks, ear muffs, short things, and everything she needed. Feya changed into something more appropriate for this hunt. A short sleeve top, and some sweat pants, that were warmer. She walked to the door and put on her backpack. Feya held the straps of her bag. She was ready!

"I can do this, I can do this, I can do this!" Feya repeated her herself. She was going to get involved in a world of trouble. Even though she realized this, she was going to take a big risk, and do it anyway. For her father, she had to.

Feya took her first step out the door, as the wind blew on her face, as the sunlight hit her golden eyes, and, as knew, she was beginning an adventure.


End file.
